Medical Emergency
by AnonFirefly
Summary: When this was all over, Ratchet was going to neuter him.


**AN:** Okay, okay, I know what you're all thinking: "WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF GBDS!?" Well, to inform you, my dear readers, school has started again and I have gotten swamped with school work and a portion of Writer's Block. I have not abandoned my other fics. I will get them done no matter how long it takes. In the meantime, to try and alleviate some of my Writer's Block, I wrote this small piece. It's a gift fic for Katsuko on LiveJournal who helped me recently and deserves a ton of cookies and one of her favorite pairings. So without further ado, I bid you welcome to my newest creation. Enjoy, and please leave a review. Constructive criticism always helps.

---

Medical Emergency

Ratchet hated Starscream.

Well, not really.

Ratchet hated Starscream _pregnant._

The medic groaned as Starscream prattled on and on and on about Primus knew what and was the happiest mother hen he'd ever seen. And, trust him, Ratchet had seen _a lot_ of mother hens recently, what with all the seekers getting knocked up ever since mating season had stated.

Not that Ratchet had been aware of that tiny fact the last time he and Starscream had a nice romp.

"And I was thinking of doing his room in bright red with blue, and maybe a soft, dull green! You know to match my alt mode and the green to add some contrast?" Starscream said, not even noticing the Autobot medic's dark aura. He sat on one of the medical berths, feet dangling a few feet off the ground. "Or maybe we could just add white instead! To match your alt mode!"

"Starscream?" Ratchet said in a strained tone. The seeker tilted his head curiously. "Would you please go talk to someone else? I'm trying to finish this last report…" Said report was only half finished when Ratchet started six hours ago and was now a short paragraph longer.

"You insensitive scrap heap!!" Starscream yelled and hurled a nearby wrench. Ratchet, with his back to Starscream, plucked the wrench right out of the air just before it hit him. You can't pull the wrench treatment on the mech who invented it.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO OUR SPARKLING!!" Starscream yelled insulted. "YOU'D RATHER JUST SIT THERE WITH YOUR PRESCIOUS REPORTS AND HAVE MORE FUN WITH THEM THAN WITH ME!!!" He thrashed about on the berth, throwing everything he could get his hands on. Ratchet caught all of the thrown objects with ease, which included (but was not limited to) wrenches, welders, screws, wire bundles, chairs, datapads, computer screens, and a very unhappy healing Cliffjumper.

"You knocked him up." Cliffjumper said through gritted teeth. "But so help me if he tosses me at you again, I won't guarantee his safety or that of the sparkling." Though he tried to hide it, Cliffjumper's face contorted in pain, the injuries he sustained during the latest battle requiring him to stay in the Med-Bay overnight.

"It's not my fault that he's acting like this." Ratchet said as he lazily caught Bumblebee as he sailed towards the medic's head. "Bumblebee, I have a favor to ask of you."

The shaken minibot took a moment to respond. "Y-yeah, Ratch?"

"Take Cliffjumper to his quarters. By this point, he's better off away from here. But-!" He said (catching several needles with one hand), as Cliffjumper was about to dash from the room, "you're still off duty and if I hear about you wandering around when you should be resting, it won't be Starscream hurdling you towards someone's head." He waved the needles in Cliffjumper's face to emphasis his point.

"I'll take it to spark, Ratchet," Cliffjumper said sardonically. Bumblebee, still shaking, clumsily led Cliffjumper out of the Med-Bay and away from the semi-deranged, moody seeker. Ratchet returned to his still angry mate.

"SEE!?" Starscream shrieked, pointing a finger at the medic. "YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR PATIENTS THAN YOU CARE ABOUT ME OR OUR SPARKLING!!!" His voice started to hitch and sounded like he was about to cry (not that he could, being a mech and all). Starscream buried his face in his hands and sad down heavily onto a berth.

Ratchet sighed and walked over to his grieving mate. "Starscream," he said, wrapping his arms around Starscream's shoulders and bringing him close, "I love you more than anything else in the universe. You and the sparkling are more precious to me than anything and I'd never neglect you. You have my love, Starscream." He gently stroked the seeker's helm as Starscream returned to a calm state.

"You mean that…?" Starscream whispered into his shoulder. "Really mean that…?"

"Of course, Star," Ratchet said, using Starscream's real nickname, "I really mean it."

Starscream pulled away from the medic, a smile playing across his face. "I love you, Ratchet." He said. Ratchet didn't even need to ask if he was serious. His optics spoke volumes.

"I love you, too, Starscream." Ratchet replied. He stood up and walked over to his desk with the waiting report. He sat down and picked up the stylus and began to finish writing his report.

"So…" Starscream said from over his shoulder. "I was thinking that maybe we ought to get bigger quarters, since with the sparkling coming and all, we'll need more room!"

Ratchet groaned internally as Starscream prattled on and on and on. In several minutes, Ratchet would lose his temper again and the whole cycle would start again.

Ratchet really hated Starscream pregnant.

As soon as this was all over, Ratchet was going to neuter Starscream.

Or maybe knock him out during the next pregnancy so he could actually get some work done.


End file.
